Consolation Prize
by TheExtraordinaryScientist
Summary: Booth rejeita Brennan. Alguém do passado não tao distante volta. E agora? A Brennan sera um premio de consolação?
1. Why Are You Back? Prologo

Ta, esse esta realmente pequeno, é só um Prologo. Os proximos serão maiores.

* * *

><p><em>"-Eu não quero ter arrependimentos.- Disse ela, chorando.<em>

_–Eu estou com alguém, Hannah não é um premio de consolação, e a amo._

_–Eu perdi minha chance..."_

–não, não- falou em meio ao sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo.

–Hey Tempe, acorde- disse ele, ela abriu os olhos azuis que estavam cheios de lagrimas e encontrou com o olhar dele. Seu amante, a pessoa que esta lhe dando suporte desde uma semana após o dia chuvoso. Seu amante secreto.-Eu estou aqui, esta tudo bem.

–Hey, desculpe, eu te acordei.- disse ela em um tom muito baixo.

–Hey meu amor, é pra isso que eu estou aqui.- ele sorriu e deu um leve beijo em seus labios.

–Obrigada. De verdade.- disse ela ficando em cima dele.

–Imagina.- disse ele, eles se beijaram, eu tiveram uma noite de amor.

oOo

Brennan chegou ao Jeffersonian com um atraso de uma hora. Já foi sendo interrogada por Angela.

–Então... quem é ele?

–Bom dia, Angela.- disse Brennan ignorando a andando em direção ao seu escritorio.

–Bom dia, sweetie. Mas agora... quem é ele?

–Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer.

–Isso quer dizer que eu quero saber quem é o cara com quem você está dormindo.-Disse Angela enquanto Brennan vestia o jaleco.

–Haha, por que eu estaria dormindo com alguem?

–Querida, você está sorrindo, e está atrasada uma hora.

–Isso não quer dizer que...

–Brenn! Diz logo o nome dele!

–Nome de quem? - Ambas viraram para porta, para ver a figura do agente mais sexy do FBI.

Angela rapidamente fala:

–O nome do tecnico que consertou a TV da Brenn.

Booth começou a rir alto. Angela olhou para Brennan que estava olhando para o chão.

–Booth, por que você está rindo?

–A Bones não tem TV. Se vocês não querem me contar, tudo bem.- respondeu ele.

–Você veio só me visitar, ou...

–Eu... a gente precisa conversar.

–Eu sei.

oOo

Ele sai de cima dela, ofegante. E satisfeito, é claro.

–Me lembre de nunca mais deixar você.-disse ele beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

–Claro que sim.- disse ela sorrindo.

Depois da conversa que ela teve com Booth, foi pra casa. Acabou tendo uma louca noite de puro sexo. Ela não brigou com Booth, mas a conversa esclareceu muitas coisas.

_"-Como você está?-Perguntou ele._

_–Estou bem, sabe? Melhor do que eu esperava.- Disse ela, olhando nos olhos dele._

_–Queria que você soubesse que eu nunca quis te magoar. Mas eu realmente amo a Hannah agora._

_–Eu sei, eu vou me adaptar. Vou seguir em frente."_

Ela saiu de seus pensamento quando seu amante a tocou, tentando chamar sua atenção.

–Terra para Tempe!- Disse ele sorrindo.

–Desculpe, estava apenas pensando em uma coisa.

–Tudo bem. É só que eu tenho que ir. Amanhã vai ser um looongo dia.

–Claro. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

–Claro, quantas quiser.

–Por que voltou?

–Por que eu vi que tinha te deixado para tras.

* * *

><p>Querem saber que é o amante da Brenn? Façam suas apostas! kkkkkkkkk<p>

Reviews?


	2. Cap1 What You Just Said?

**Bom gente... aqui esta a continuação, estou postando dois capitulos, pq eu ja os postei no outro site. Espero que gostem, Obrigada pelas reviews! **

**OBS: NÃO E' O SULLY **

* * *

><p><em>"-Por que vi que tinha te deixado para tras..."<em>

* * *

><p>–Você se arrepende?<p>

–Todos os dias.- falou ele beijando-a.-Mas eu realmente tenho que ir.

–Hm... por que?

–Por que você não quer que eu fique, lembra? do lance da individualidade?

–Jared... Eu quero que você fique.-disse ela, olhando nos olhos dele.

–Woa! Você...ta falando serio?

–sim. Eu quero que você fique.-Ele abriu um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha.

–Isso quer dizer que agora... o que nós temos... é serio?

–Não sei se ja estou pronta. Mas eu quero tentar.

–Tempe, eu te amo.- Ela nao respondeu.

–Jared, você ainda não me contou o que aconteceu com a Padme.-Disse Brennan, mudando de assunto.-Da ultima vez que te vi, você estavam tão bem.

–O que eu posso dizer? O Seeley estava certo. Não ia dar certo.

–Ela...

–Ela foi embora.- Completou ele.-Vamos fazer um jogo?

–Como?- falou ela intrigada.

–Eu faço uma pergunta e você responde com sinceridade, e vice-versa.

–Pare justo.

–Tá, eu começo, ja que eu dei a ideia... Namorou alguem enquanto eu estava fora?

–Não. Você, dormiu com alguem enquanto estava com a Padme?

–Não, eu sou fiel. Tá, quero mudar as regras.

–O que? Não pode mudar as regras depois que ja começo.

–Mas eu vou mudar mesmo assim! haha- disse ele sorrindo e beijando o topo da cabeça dela.- Vai ser assim: Eu faço varias perguntas, e você tem que responder rapido.

–Ok.

–Por que foi pra Indonesia?

–Booth.

–Ok. Você ainda tem raiva de mim?

–Não.

–Achava que algum dia iria ficar comigo?

–Sinceramente? Não.

–Quando Booth partiu seu coração?

–Há três semanas.- ela acabou de falar e arregalou os olhos, ela tinha mesmo acabado de dizer isso? Não pode ser- Quer dizer... err... eu não... como fez isso?

–Tem um estudo que diz que quando você faz uma sequencia de perguntas em uma velocidade rapida, ela acaba respondendo automaticamente.

–Jared, não quero que você pense que eu estou com você por causa...

–Eu não acho, ok? Eu sabia que tinha algo errado, desde o primeiro dia que ficamos juntos, mas eu vou te fazer esquece-lo. Eu prometo.

–Obrigada por me apoiar.

–De nada.- ele beijou-a mais uma vez.

**oOo**

–Sweetie, eu juro que tentei te dar espaço. Mas, esse foi o maximo que eu consegui. Agora, quem é ele?-Falou Angela entrando no escritorio de Brennan. Ela que estava concentrada em um livro apenas levantou a cabeça, olhou para Angela e suspirou.

–Angie... para.

–Isso é por causa do Booth , não é? Olha só querida, apenas esqueça, eu sei que é duro mas...

–Jared.

–Você tem que seguir em frente e... WHAT? TEMPERANCE BRENNAN! O QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE DIZER?

–Jared. É com ele que eu estou dormindo.

–Brenn, você perdeu o juizo de vez? Ele é irmão do Booth. Isso é... Uff...-Brennan ia responder quando...

–Angie! Esta tudo bem? Eu ouvi você gritar. O bebe esta bem? Esta sentindo alguma coisa?-Hodgins entrou desesperado na sala.

–Não. Só que eu não esperava ouvir uma coisa.

–O que?

–A Brennan está dormindo com o Jared.

–ANGIE!

–Woaaa! Perai, O Jared, tipo... o irmão do Booth? Uau! - Hodgins ficou chocado.

–Parem! ok? Isso não tem nada demais!

–Ta brincando né, Brenn? Tem tudo demais!

–Angie, eu realmente...- Brennan foi interrompida pelo telefone tocando.

–, estou indo.-ela desligou e se virou pra Angela e Hodgins. -Temos um caso. Tenho que ir. Nenhuma palavra do que aconteceu aqui, entenderam?

–Ok, mas não pense que essa conversa acabou!- Disse Angela.

E a Brennan saiu.

* * *

><p><strong>Mereço reviews?<strong>


	3. Cap 2 The Copier

**O ultimo de hoje! kkkk eu sei, só postei dois, mas ja esta melhorando, não? **

**Enjoy the Fic!**

* * *

><p>Brennan saiu do Jeffersonian e foi direto para a cena do crime. No meio do caminho seu celular tocou.<p>

–Brennan.-Atendeu sem ver quem era.

–Oi linda. Só liguei pra ouvir a sua voz.- ela sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Jared.

–Oi Jared, e então?

–Consegui o emprego! Sabe, não é grande coisa, mas já é um começo. Uma empresa de segurança, é mais trabalho de escritorio mesmo

–Que bom! Fico muito feliz!

–Estou fazendo isso por você...

–Não Jared, você esta fazendo isso por você mesmo.

–Mas se não fosse você, eu não estaria querendo mudar.

–obrigada...- Disse ela- tenho que desligar, almoço no Dinner?

–Sem duvida alguma.- e desligou.

Quando chegou na cena do crime, encontrou Booth encostado em sua SUV. Não haviam se falado desde a conversa em seu escritorio. Ela estacionou e foi até o lado de Booth.

–Oi- disse ele levantando a cabeça do relatorio superficial sobre o caso.

–Oi, Booth-disse ela, que estava sorrindo mais que o necessario.

–Bones... err... não tire conclusões precipitadas e por favor... não surte. ok?- disse ele serio.

O sorriso de Brennan muxou.

–Surtar? como assim?- ela havia ficado preocupada.

–Vem comigo- ele foi andando por um parque até chegar onde os CSI's estavam.

–O que é isso? - ela olhou e viu uma especie de freezer, um corpo em decomposição dentro dele. Ao lado de um buraco que provavelmente havia abrigado o freezer horas atras. Ela juntou as peças- Taffet?

–Não, Bones. O assassino deixou uma carta. Para nós dois. Ainda não li.- ele andou até uma mesa onde se encontravam algumas evidencias e pegou um papel. O coração de Temperance disparou, ela pegou a carta e começou a ler mentalmente, assim como o Booth fazia.

**_"Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan,_**  
><strong><em>Vejo que encontraram o meu presentinho.O primeiro de muitos.<em>**

**_ Dra. Brennan, adoro os seus livros, tem otimas forma de matar._**

**_Venho acompanhando a parceria de vocês desde o começo, devo dizer que sou um grande adimirador. Mas tenho inveja, de você agente Booth, por trabalhar com uma mulher tão linda, Temperance, eu amo os seus olhos._**

**_Fiquei observando todos os piores assassinos, então estou avisando que pretendo fazer exatamente como eles fizeram... como ainda estão fazendo. Então cuidado com seus filhos, amigos, parceiros, namorada(o)._**

**_ Ah... sim Dra. Brennan, eu sei seu pequeno segredo._**  
><strong><em>Logo, logo, vocês receberam outras cartas, junto com os corpos.<em>**

**_The Copier. "_**

–Booth...- Brennan estava chocada, estava com medo.

–Bones, primeiro vou ligar para o FBI e pedir a proteção pro Parker, Rebecca e Hannah. Vou pôr alguns agentes no laboratorio pra fazer a segurança de vocês- Disse Booth já lihando para o FBI.

Brennan se afastou para tentar ligar para Jared. Precisava vê-lo, ele que estava dando apoio para ela.

–Alô?

–Jared? Sou eu, Tempe.

–Oi meu amor. O que foi?

–Jared, eu estou com medo.

–Medo? De que?

–Um assassino, esta nos ameaçando...

–quando você diz "_nos ameaçando_"...

–Você esta incluido. De alguma forma ele sabe sobre nós. Eu... eu estou com medo.

–Tempe, calma. Eu vou te encontrar no lab, ok?

–ok, eu estou indo pra lá.

–Beijos linda.

–Beijos.

Ela desligou e foi dizer pro Booth que estava indo pra Laboratorio. Ele disse que tudo bem, na verdade ele nem prestou muita atenção no que ela disse, estava muito preocupado com a segurança da Hannah e do Parker.

*Jeffersonian Institute*

Brennan chegou e foi logo para o seu escritorio. Precisava conversar com ele. Quando chegou, o encontrou deitado no sofá.

–Seu irmão tem o mesmo costume de deitar no meu sofá.- Disse ela sorrindo.

–Hey Tempe! Então... ele tem o seu cheiro, é bom ficar aqui. Só espero que esse não seja o mesmo motivo pelo qual o Seel se deita aqui.

–Ciumes? serio?

–O que eu posso fazer se eu tenho a namorada mais linda desse mundo?

–haha, pra quantas você ja disse isso?

–Pra uma. A mais especial.-ele olhou nos olhos dela. Ele viu o medo. Sentou-se no sofá e bateu no lugar ao seu lado, chamando-a.

–Eu tenho medo de que algo aconteça com você, com a Angela, com o Hodgins...

–Hey, vai ficar tudo bem. Nós estamos juntos nisso. Vamos conseguir. - ele deu um leve beijo em seus labios. Brennan pela primeira vez naquele dia , se sentiu segura.

Ela, num ato de impulso, se sentou no colo de Jared e o beijou. Um beijo apaixonado, que foi interrompido pelo barulho de algo caindo no chão. Ambos olharam para porta e viram Booth estatico, com a boca aberta e um copo de café no chão.

–Mas... O que... o que é isso?

**_#Continua#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>E então? gostaram?**


End file.
